


The Intern

by decadent_mousse



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Interns & Internships, One Very Aggravated Biologist, One Very Flustered Intern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadent_mousse/pseuds/decadent_mousse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann and Newt get an intern, and the intern gets more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Intern

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BigKaiju](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigKaiju/gifts).



> This was an extremely spontaneous thing I wrote as a result of a conversation with [Doimondsintheskoi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Doimondsintheskoi), and the conversation itself was a result of [this picture](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/BYyOzx0CEAAj7BI.png). XD

Getting an intern had seemed like a good idea at the time – especially since people weren’t exactly tripping over themselves to come running to work with them – but Newt was seriously beginning to regret it. The kid was _nice_ and all, but…

“Here’s your coffee, Dr. Geiszler.”

“Newt. Just call me Newt, please.”

From his side of the lab, Hermann snorted.

The intern gave Newt a look of extreme distress, like he was having some sort of internal meltdown at the thought of being anything less than one hundred percent formal. No wonder Hermann liked him so much. Newt didn’t… _not_ like him, exactly, but he was seriously beginning to harsh his vibe.

“Of course! I’m sorry, Dr. Newt,” the flustered intern blurted.

From across the lab came a noise that sounded suspiciously like a laugh. Newt glanced sharply over at Hermann, who was standing even straighter than usual as he worked and a neutral – _too_ neutral – expression on his face.

The intern blushed a really bright shade of red and Newt kind of felt bad for him.

~

Newt had thought it would be a one time thing – a slip-up – but somehow it _stuck_ and the intern kept calling him Dr. Newt and eventually he was forced to resign himself to his fate and accept that that was probably the best he was ever going to get out of the kid. It was better than nothing.

“Good morning, Dr. Newt!”

No, that was a lie, it was worse. It was so much worse than being called Dr. Geiszler. Worse than being called Newton in a snide British accent. It was probably even worse than getting _eaten_ by a kaiju. Literally anything else would have been better than being referred to as “Dr. Newt” on a daily basis possibly for _years_ if the intern decided to stick around.

Newt did his best to hold back a groan of dismay, but a small strangled sound like something dying still managed to find it’s way out of his mouth. If the intern noticed, he didn’t say anything. Instead, he turned his bright grin – ugh, a _morning person_ – to Hermann and Newt would remember what happened next for the rest of his life.

“Good morning, Dr. Hermann!”

Hermann’s head spun around so fast he was probably lucky he didn’t give himself whiplash and Newt didn’t get a chance to properly revel in whatever look might have been on Hermann’s face, because he was doubled over laughing so hard he was wheezing for breath.

Newt glanced up just in time to see the distraught “oh no what have I done” look on the intern’s face before he spun around and bolted for the door, and that was the last he ever saw of the poor guy.


End file.
